In the face of death
by Greg666
Summary: Basicaly beastboy relizes how much he cares for raven after she has a near death experience.
1. Missing

In the face of death

Hey, umm my names greg, and like I sued to have a story, but it got erased. Oh well Time to start a new one. This just like my other story is mainly a bbXrae fic and will take place after the last episode of tt. I wish they had a season 6 lol, but ne ways, here we go.

It was a normal day in titans tower. Beastboy was playin video games in the main room, robin was off training, starfire was cooking another one of her concoctions, raven was reading a book in her room, and cyborg was off working on the T-car. Beastboy was still a bit flustered after the whole terra incident, he still couldn't believe that she forgot who she was, and just as importantly, who he was….. Despite the bravado he put up he still longed for terra to be part of the team and even found her number in the phonebook(lets just assume her name is still terra even to terra). Yet he kept himself from calling her because he knew it was a waste of time and would just make him hurt even more inside. The other titans, had noticed his hardships, and had tried to cheer him up, but to no avail. Even raven attempted to be more outgoing then her usual monotone, towards beastboy, but he showed little interest in it. One time he was under the impression that he liked raven, but not really anymore…they were friends, nothing more….nothing less…

"DAMN THIS GAME!" beastboy screamed as he threw the controller down on the carpet. "HOLY GORGANZITES?" starfire exclaimed, as beastboy stomped out of the main room. Cyborg came flying out of the T-car room, "what the hell is goin on BB?" "It's that damn game Cyborg! There is no way to fricken beat it!" he yelled. Cyborg looked him up and down, he looked like a wreck… He knew what it was, "Beastboy, I know your upset about the….incident, and it's ok to let your emotions out, but you gotta cool it now, it's been over a month and," "SHUT UP YOU STUPID PIECE OF CRAP! IT's NOT THAT!" beastboy once again screamed. "Do you think I give a fuck about that blonde haired bimbo? Do you?" Cyborg looked frightened almost. "Well I got news for you, I don't! Now leave me alone…" Beastboy walked to his room quietly and didn't even turn around.

Raven heard it all from her room. It upset her to see beastboy in this condition. Out of all the titans, she knew secretly that she cared the most for beastboy, she wasn't sure why, but she was sure it was true. She had always had a thing for him, even though she wouldn't admit it. "Beastboy… how could she hurt you like that…" A tear rolled down her eye as she silently started to weep for beastboy. It hurt so much… she didn't know why, but she wanted to send terra to another dimension for everything she ever did to beastboy. She also knew another thing that beastboy didn't know….Terra really did remember everything, she was just to much of a coward to face up to titans and give them a formal apology, she could sense it form across town. Yes she did have feeling for beastboy, but he wasn't worth apologizing for the whole ordeal, at least to terra he wasn't. "I'll kill that stupid bitch for everything she ever did to you!" She silently vowed to herself. She got up. She couldn't read when she was this riled up anymore. She decided to go out and get some air. Maybe a nice walk around the city would help clear her head…

"GAHHHHH!" beastboy once again screamed later on that night, but this time out of fright instead of anger. The titans minus raven were all watching wicked scary 2, and beastboy was about to wet himself. Starfire looked up from the movie, "where is friend raven?" she asked Robin as he stared down into her emerald eyes. "I'm not sure star. Hey do either of you know where raven is." He asked as he gestured to both beastboy and cyborg. "nope." They said in unison as they got back to watching the movie. After about another hour of beastboy freaking out and wetting his pants the movie had ended. It was about 10 o clock at that time, and raven was still no where to be found.

"I bet she's off hanging out in a cemetery or something!" beastboy exclaimed in his melodramatic-scary manner. The rest of the titans just stared at him. "uhhh hehehe." Beatsboy exclaimed while blushing, despite his terrible attempt at another one of his jokes. "I hope the girls alright…" cyborg said more seriously, as he got up from the couch. Robin looked over at the clock, "it's only 10, our curfew is 12, I'm sure she will be back by then, we should just get some sleep." They all yawned in unison, " I suppose that should be fine…" starfire said unsurely as they walked off towards their rooms. " I hope everythings ok…." Beastboy thought to himself as he stalked off to his room to get some well deserved rest. He fell right onto his bed when he got in there and fell fast asleep….

A moment later about 15 miles away, a muffled scream came out of a dark alleyway, as a hand covered in metal cupped over the girls mouth, leaving no sound whatsoever. "Now your going to die you stupid bitch!" The man cackled as he dragged her off.

Meanwhile back at titans tower all of the titans were in a deep sleep due to harsh training that day, except of course raven. "NO DON'T!" beastboy woke up with a cold sweat. He had been having a nightmare, he sat there and stared off into space as he tried to calm himself down by breathing heavily. It was the weirdest dream he had ever had. Someone was getting beaten to death by someone with a metal baseball bat. But he wasn't sure he could make out who was who. The one holding the bat, the body shape seemed so familiar except he couldn't put his finger on it. Then there was the one getting beaten, he couldn't actually see who it was but it was more of a sense of who it was, someone he cared about deeply, perhaps one of his friends, maybe on of his parents…(he gulped as he thought about there death in lower unamba in Africa), or possibly even….terra. He wasn't sure, but he never wanted to have a dream anything like that ever again. He decided he would get up and maybe make a snake, maybe some soy milk would help ease his mind. He walked out to the main room and looked up at the clock. "ehhh 2 in the morning, creepiest time of night…" He walked over to the fridge and opened it up. Of course…. Just as he expected, no soy milk left. "oh well, maybe I can just sit around and think for a while." He definitely wasn't ready to go back to sleep after that bad dream. As he sat down on the couch by the gamestation, he tried to remember his dream the best he could. He couldn't figure out who was getting beaten to death, but he was pretty sure of who was doing the beating…"Slade!" he exclaimed as it began to come back to him. Now if he could just remember who was getting beaten to within inches of death….

"zzzzzzzzzzz""zzz""HUH!" beastboy awoke, he had dozed off for an hour. " Wow guess I really was tire…..RAVEN?" It all began to come to him. Slade had raven tied up to a pole, and was beating the daylights out of her with a metal baseball bat. He could see it in his mind, because he had just dreamt it again. But it seemed so real… without thinking he got up and began to jog towards ravens room. He knocked on it… no answer. He knowcked louder…. No answer. "RAVEN are you in there?" he tried yelling into the room. Still no answer. Finally beastboy had had enough, he turned into a rhino and knocked the door over. He looked around, there was no sighn of raven anywhere, and it was 3 in the morning! Beastboy panicked, what if his dream was trued, what if this was going on at that exact moment. He began to feel the beast form inside of him, but caught himself in time and kept his cool. First thing he did was go to Robins room.

"Robin!" he shook him awake. "what is it beastboy?" he asked while he was still half asleep. Beastboy looked down at him, "Raven isn't back, she is still gone, and I just had a dream that slade captured her.." "WHAT?" Robin yelled as he got up and sounded the alarm. "TITANS, RAVEN STILL ISN'T BACK WE NEED TO GO LOOK FOR HER RIGHT NOW." He screamed as they both began running into the main room to find cyborg and starfire standing there, still half asleep. "awww whats the problem man, if I had panties they'd be wet right now!" cyborg exclaimed still oblivious to what was going on. Beastboy looked up at him angrily, "it's raven! She's still gone and we have to go look for her, I had a dream slade was killing her at his hideout, we have to go there!" Cyborg got a serious look on his face right as beastboy said that and nodded quietly. They all quickly filed out of the house and into the T-car, and sped off towards slades hideout. Beastboy puked while inside the car, remembering the dream he had of raven bruised, bloodied, and with dozens of bones broken. Starfire cleaned him up, and assured him that everything would be alright. "I hope so…." Beastboy sniffled out as they raced to their destination…

Alright that's the first chapter. Kind of a cliffhanger I think lol. Ne ways please review and let me know how I'm doin, I kinda suck at writing, so just like ya… lol. I'll try to update soon.


	2. The grieving

Hey whats up, I'm back…I'm kinda wingin this but I have an idea where I'm gonna go with this chapter….btw thanks for the reviews and keep em comin lol, alright here we go.

As the titans sped through the streets of jump city, beastboy could feel something happening inside him that seemed all to familiar, but he managed to control it and save it for slade later on. "We are almost there beastboy…. Please control yourself." Starfire pleaded with beastboy as he let out moans of pain trying to hold it in. "I…..Know St..Starfire, I can do it!" beastboy managed to spit out. "it's ok B, she'll be alright… it could have just been a bad dream." Cyborg said trying to calm down beastboy. "I hope…I hope…" he replied.

Meanwhile at slades hideout:

"please no!" a bloodied figure screamed out as the metal baseball collided with her already broken face once again. The body tied up to the pull went limp, and her breathing stopped. The man looked at her with a grin on his face, "I always hated that demon girl…" He walked up to her and smacked her a few times to make sure she was knocked out. He cackled as he walked out of the room to grab a beer. "well that's one titan down." Slade said to no one in particular as he opened up the fridge and grabbed a few beers. He opened one up and downed it in a matter of seconds, "damn kids think they can meddle in my affairs, well I'll makes sure those little shit don't ever mess up one of my plans again!" he took another swig of another beer and walked back into the main room, where the girl was. "raven…raven…raven, you always were one of the most beautiful titans," he said drunkenly as he approached her. He touched her face and moved closer to her. All of a sudden she woke up and blasted him with her last remaining strength. "aghhh." He yelled as he got knocked back to the ground. "don't….touch…..me" raven managed to whimper out. Slade stood up quickly with a beer bottle in hand, "you stupid bitch!" he yelled as he cracked it against her face. She let out another scream and went limp again…

"TITANS GET READY!" robin yelled as they pulled up to slades hideout. hey all jumped out of the car and ran to the entrance. Beastboy leading the pack. Once they had entered some slade bots showed up, but they were crushed by the angry titans. They ran even quicker and got to the main area where slade and raven were to find a horrifying sight. There Slade was throwing beer bottles at Raven as hard as he possibly could. Raven obviously wasn't breathing, and was nothing but a bloody figure hanging on a post. Cyborg starfire and Robin gasped as they quickly went over to stop slade, but Slade saw them coming. He turned to them, "how nice of you to come… I'm afraid this time I'm going to have to kill all of you… observe." All of a sudden slade grew to about 3 times his normal size and disappeared, yes disappeared! The next instand he popped up behinad starfire slammed her in the back of the head and she was out cold. Once again he disappeared and ended up right in front of cyborg. "GAH!" cyborg yelled as he tried to hit him, but to no avail as Slade easily dodged it, and managed to grasp cyborgs head and rip it in a contorted position. (this would have killed a normal person, but it just shut cyborg down, on the fact he is half robot). "see robin" slade said calmly, as he walked towards him, "I'm not a normal person, I have the power to increase my speed and strength 10 fold!" The next thing Robin knew everything went black….

Beastboy just kept looking at raven, he was stunned, he couldn't move. It was then that he realized that no on ine the world ever meant nearly as much to him as raven. She was everything, he didn't care about anything or anyone else at the moment. He could feel himself growing taller, and emitting a green glow. He didn't know what was going on but he didn't care. He screamed as pain took over his body, as muscles formed all over his body in a matter of seconds. His eyes turned a blood red, and he turned to slade….

Slade was in shock, "what the hell just happened?" he said to himself as he stared at beastboy in amazement. "it doesn't matter, you will die just like the rest of your friends.." he said sternly to beastboy. In a split second he was right in beastboys face and sent a kick right at his head. Beastboy grabbed it, and broke his neck with his one hand. Slade screamed in pain. "You are going to pay for everything you have ever done…" beastboy said quietly. "HAH!" slade yelled as he sent a punch straight at his head. Beastboy was gone…. And a split second later a green fist slammed through slades stomach, with guts spilling out. Slade fell to the floor moaning. "NOW DIE!" beastboy let out in a roar as he came flying down on towards slade's head. "another day…" slade coughed up blood and materialized into the ground. "AHHHHHH!" beastboy yelled in frustration. But he quickly forgot about that as he notice raven still tied on the post, limp. He quickly ran over there, and began to cry like he had never cried before. He took her down from the post and carried her over to where robin was, and set her down gently. Robin awoke to see what was happening, and quickly got up. "Slade…." He said barely audible. Starfire managed to get up, but with a very big bruise on her head. Cyborg still lay there, but beastboy ran over and popped his neck back into place. Cyborg awoke, "BOOYA….." he suddenly stopped as he saw raven, and he quietly walked over to where she was. Robin checked her pulse, "we might still be able to save her, if we put her on life support now…" At that moment beastboy grabbed raven and quickly carried her to the t-car followed by the others. Once inside the car he transformed back to his regular self.

Back at titans tower, everyone was standing around raven, as she lay there. "hey beastboy, what happened to you back at slades hideout?" cyborg asked. "I don't really know... I just saw raven and it happened.." beastboy began crying again. Robin looked up at starfire and cyborg, "let give him some alone time…" They all got up and quietly walked out of the room. Beastboy continued to cry for a few more minutes than looked over at raven, "I never realized it….but I love you raven…" He moved closer to her and held her hand, "please let her live…please, I'll do anything, I love her with all of my heart…" he got even closer and touched his lips to hers. "I know you can pull through raven, you're the strongest person I've ever known, and I'll be waiting here for you when you wake up." He smiled and continued to sit with her for hours on end.

The next morning at about 11 the other titans came in again to check on raven. "Any change in her beastboy" robin asked out of instinct (even though he knew the chances were slim). Beastboy looked up at him, "not yet," he smiled, "but I know she will pull through!" he tried to sound a cheerful as possible. Cyborg sadly looked over at beastboy, "now B don't get your hopes up becau…" "She's going to be ok…." Beastboy said quickly, "I can feel it.." they all just looked at him and nodded.

"I am worried about friend beastboy…" starfire stated when they had moved back out to the main room. "The chances of Raven coming back are small aren't they?" she said almost crying. Cyborg did some calculations on his wrist and grimly looked over at the other two titans. "no…it's worse than that, the chances are virtually impossible, if she does live she will have to stay on life support, but the chances of her surviving through the week are approximately 1 in a 70,000." All three of them began to get tears forming around there eyes, but robin was able to gain his composure. "As hard as it's going to be we have to face it that raven isn't coming back…., we can leave beastboy alone, to figure it out on his own, but I really think it's going to be the hardest on him, I can tell she means the world to him…" Starfire and cyborg just looked down at the ground sadly.

"BEASTBOY I LOVE YOU TOO! I WISH HE COULD HEAR ME!" raven screamed out inside her head. She could hear everything that was going on outside of her, but couldn't do anything about it. She began crying (like inside of her head I guess) in frustration and fear, that her mind would be her own grave. She barely remembered how it all started, but she knew that it was definitely slade. She had been walking home at about 10 P.M. when out of a dark alleyway something grabbed her and drugged her. The next thing she knew she was tied to a pole, getinng her head bashed in with a metal baseball bat, she tried to fight back, but the drugs had messed with her powers also. She just sat there getting violently beaten, and doing nothing but whimpering out a barely audible cry. She was passed out after that but awakened a little later to hear the most beautiful voice she ever heard……"beastboy…" she thought to herself. He had saved her and rushed her back to the tower. Since then she had heard everything that was going on and just wanted to wake up and tell beastboy how she felt. "please I want to live…I want to live a life with beastboy…" she cried to herself.

3 days passed, still there was nothing from raven. "she should be waking up about now…" beastboy thought to himself sadly. He felt tears forming in his eyes. "Maybe it's time to face facts that she isn't coming alive…" he thought to himself. "NO! What am I saying? Raven I promise you, even if the other lose hope I will stay here by your side until you wake up, I will be here for you." He looked down at her and laid his head on her stomach. He fell asleep dreaming about her.

"I WILL WAKE UP BEASTBOY I PROMISE! JUST DON'T LET THEM PULL THE PLUG!" raven said to herself. All of a sudden she heard a voice around her. "but they will, and if you don't manage to wake up in the next two days cyborg will pull the plug, because he doesn't want you living like a vegetable…" Raven screamed "who are you?" "why I am fate dear… this is a premonition. You better hope you wake up in the next two days, for beastboys and your sake, let me give you sneak preview of what will happen if you die…" All of a sudden the darkness that was in her mind turned bright and she saw the town. Only it wasn't jump city anymore, it was a wasteland. Far off she saw a muscular green figure standing, blood was pouring out of his face because he was squeezing it so hard. "RAAAAVEEEN! WHHY!" he shrieked right until his head exploded in a pile of blood. Raven screamed bloody murder, and passed out (inside of her head, weird eh?)

Well there's chapter 2, sorry I know it sounds kinda corny right now, but I'm still getting back into my groove, I promise my next chapters will be a lil better, and prolly considerably longer. Thanks for the reviews guys and keep em coming.

Firenze 2000: Ya he's goin like insane, hopefully raven doesn't die or his head'll explode!

Shade spitfire: Lol another cliffhanger, I love it!

Moving mountains: here it is! Lol

Hey if you guys can give me some more reviews, lets say a total of 12 I'll post 2 chapters in the next week! Lol gotta get as many reviwews as I can, but if u can't no sweat, but please I really do wanna know what you guys think! Hell you can give me suggestions for the next chapter!


End file.
